


Summoning Fail

by MagdaTheMagpie



Series: Marvel & Magic [61]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Demon Summoning, Gen, Summoning, Summoning Circles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdaTheMagpie/pseuds/MagdaTheMagpie
Summary: Avengers bonding night usually consists of drinking Tony's stash of expensive alcohols and playing a silly game.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson & Steve Rogers
Series: Marvel & Magic [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109643
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2021





	Summoning Fail

**Author's Note:**

> Square N4: Pansy Parkinson

Steve wished he could get drunk. This game looked a lot more fun when you were, if Nat's giggling was anything to go by. Tony and Bruce were working on making a super-alcohol, but so far, no luck. Steve couldn't even get tipsy.

But he played along, stood on one end of the chalk pentagram, holding a candle, while he repeated weird Latin phrases he didn't know the meaning of, or if he was even pronouncing them correctly.

"I'll be surprised if we manage to summon an ant," Clint guffawed when they were done.

Bruce shifted where he stood, looking at the middle of the pentagram like a kid spied the chimney at Christmas.

"You don't really believe this is actually going to work?" Steve asked him, surprised the scientist had agreed to play along.

"If you asked me before I saw Loki's magic, no, probably not. But magic is  _ real _ , Steve _. _ Besides,  _ I _ don't make sense. Heck,  _ you _ don't make sense. Just because something doesn't make sense doesn't mean it can't be real." 

"So you're a  _ wise _ drunk," Steve chuckled.

"Yeah, good thing I'm not an angry drunk, eh?" Bruce laughed.

Tony shushed them, then scanned the old grimoire he had bought online, his finger dropping down the page until-

"Aha!" he said with his usual flair for drama.

Then, Tony threw a pinch of some yellow powder at his own candle. Steve thought it would be another flop and hoped they could go to bed soon, but suddenly, the flame of Tony's candle turned purple, then Nat's, Bruce's, his own and finally Clint's, completing the circle.

Silence fell. No more jokes and giggles. Everyone held their breath. They were all probably wondering why they had thought it would be funny to summon a demon. Couldn't Tony have picked a spell to summon a fairy, or a unicorn? He better well have a spell to banish the thing if it appeared in front of them.

And suddenly, it did. Without flames, smoke, or any other sort of fanfar you would expect. Just a small pop, and there stood a demon. Supposedly.

"Okay,  _ sexy _ , but not exactly what I ordered," Tony said, garnering the lady's full glare beneath her short, dark hair. "Where's the horns, and the hoofs? And shouldn't you be red?"

"Shhh, you can't say that!" Clint hissed. "That's racist."

"It's a  _ demon,"  _ Tony argued. "At worst, I'm being speciest."

Clint blinked at him.

"What's 'at mean? If you can use big words, you haven't drank enough."

The demon rolled it's pretty dark eyes and raised a polished stick, pointing it at Tony. Before Steve could jump in between them, the old grimoire was torn out of Tony's limp hands to fly into the demon's delicate ones.

"Where did you get this?" the demon demanded, looking at each of them in turn and deciding Steve was obviously the only one not drunk.

Steve gulped. The demon was very attractive, which was weirding him out even more than the black frilly négligé she wore.

"Don't answer, Steve!" Clint cheered on.

"Yeah, talking to demons, bad," Tony added.

"What the heck did you intend to do, then?" Steve shot back at Tony since this had been his idea.

"I didn't think it was  _ actually _ going to work. I blame you guys. You put way too much faith in the summoning and it  _ worked.  _ Oh God. Pepper is going to  _ kill _ me! Nobody tell-"

Tony's lips were still moving, but no sound made it out. Bruce crawled closer to inspect him, knocking over the candles and other summoning items in the process. Steve would have helped but he was once more under the demon's scrutiny. She was very powerful by the looks of it, more so than Loki if he had to guess.

"I'm not a demon," the demon said.

"That's exactly what a demon would say," Natasha mock whispered.

"I am  _ not _ . I'm a witch, and my name is Pansy. Whoever is the moron who wrote this drivel got a few things right, by mistake I'd wager. And it shouldn't have worked since you're all muggles, but somehow, it did. And I don't care, I just want to go back to bed and avoid a repeat. So...where did you get this? And are there more copies?"

"Tony got it online," Steve finally answered.

He didn't think she was a demon, or even dangerous. Seeing what she had been able to do so far, she could have hurt them all already if she so chose to.

"I don't think there are more, but you'd really have to ask Tony," Steve added, pointing at the mute man gesticulating wildly.

The witch lady groaned and pointed her stick at Tony once more.

" - supposed to do…. Oh! Aaaaaah... One-two. One-two-three. Test, test. Can everyone hear me?"

"Yes, Tony," Steve replied in exasperation. "Please answer the nice lady's questions so we can  _ all _ go to bed."

"Aw, gramps. You're no fun," Tony said, then yelped, rubbing his stomach. "That  _ hurt _ ."

"I  _ can  _ aim lower," the witch threatened, jabbing her magic stick in Tony's direction. 

Tony covered his groin with both hands.

"It's the only copy. Cost me a pretty penny. Can I get it back now?" he whined.

"No," Pansy replied with a smirk just as the book burst into flames. "And you lot stop playing with fire. If I had been a demon, you'd all be dead by now."

She twirled her wand several times and winked at Steve.

"24 hours," she whispered, then vanished from their circle.

"Where'd she go?" Clint asked.

"To bed, I imagine. It's late… Come on, you lot. Everyone to bed," Steve said as he herded his drunk friends to their respective rooms, doing his best not to laugh at them because they deserved to wake up with the shock of the little gifts the witch had bestowed upon them.

Tony thought he was speaking coherently but all Steve could hear was the indignant clucking of a chicken. Natasha's hair was a bright neon pink instead of the dark red she favoured, which she might actually enjoy knowing her. Clint's ears had grown ridiculously long and pointy, flopping about when he walked; and Bruce was definitely hairier all over, stumbling drunkenly like a big bumbling bear out of hibernation.

Once Steve had tucked everyone in, he went to his own room and checked himself in the mirror for the gift the witch had left him. He got a good laugh when he saw the halo shining over his head. His friends were going to tease him mercilessly about it, but so would he about their own gifts. 


End file.
